These Days
by turbine9
Summary: Zeref, a quiet boy with no friends, and Mavis, a hyper and adventure loving girl, meet. What obstacles will they over come? And how will there story end? Enjoy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hip Hip Hooray! A new story! This is one that was promised, so hopefully you like it. ZerefxMavis was always a bit interesting, but wouldn't really work out in the original Fairy Tail Universe, So I'm just trying something in another universe (FT High).**_

 _ **Mavis: Yipee! Another Universe!**_

 _ **Turbee: M-Mavis?! When did you get here?!**_

 _ **Natsu: We're all here**_

 _ **Turbee: What?!**_

 _ **Gray: Yeah, whenever you do this little thing, all of us get teleported.**_

 _ **Turbee: O-On to the show guys. -_-.**_

Zeref POV:

I'm non existent in this school. Sure, people notice me for a day after I win an award or get 100% on a mid-term, but nobody really makes social contact with me. My brother, Natsu, (A/N: Kind of a spoiler if you aren't current on the Fairy Tail Manga, sorry.) talks to me often enough, but he's always hanging out with his friends, Gray and Elfman, and his girlfriend, Lucy. I'm okay with not having any friends, it's just, having one would be nice. I was sitting down in the grass, reading one of my favorite books. The final period happened to be a free one, so what's a better way to spend my time then reading my favorite book? I heard the bell ring. I guess it's time to go home. A few seconds later, my brother and his friends came out of the school, talking and laughing about the day's contents. I smiled at Natsu's well being. Natsu didn't get incredible grades, which is why dad scolds him at times, but I think it's his personality that counts. Then, after them, another group of friends came out. There was Levy, Wendy, Mira, and Carla (A/N: Human form. Sorry, but I needed one more girl, and Lucy was already taken.). And in the middle of this group, was Mavis Vermillion. A girl with golden beautiful hair, and incredible green eyes. I would never try and talk to her. How could I? We're practically opposites, as she is one of the most popular girls in school. I hid behind the tree I was reading under, to make sure she couldn't see me. Truth be told? I didn't really want her to notice me. Sure, I have a crush on her, but I don't know one boy who hasn't. Why would I be any different from them? It's not like I have the looks or the personality. So, under my calculations, I would just embarrass myself and Mavis. There's no point to it. Once I was sure that she was gone, I came out from the tree. I sighed in relief.

Let's see, Mom and Dad wouldn't be home right now, and Natsu's probably at Lucy's house, so why don't I go to my special spot? I got up, and walked around the school. The forest should be at the back. I went deep into the wooded forest, looking for a very special spot. It was a small dirt area near a ditch and a small lake. It's not exactly special, but it's a nice place I can read at. I'm shaded by trees, and the only sounds are birds, the wind, and me laughing at times. I sat down right in front of the ditch and opened my book. Ah, a nice spring day, as usual. Minutes passed as I flipped through each page excitedly. I was completely absorbed. So absorbed, that I didn't notice the small footsteps walking near me. I smiled as I got to the climax.

"So, I'm not the only one that comes out here, huh?" A female voice states. I'm startled. I'm not used to people coming here, not even Natsu comes down here. Startled, I accidently lean towards the ditch, falling and hitting my head on a root.

"Ow…" I mutter. The girl bows for forgiveness

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you! I'm really sorry!" The girl begged for forgiveness. That voice, that's…Mavis! When I opened my eyes, sure enough, there was the golden haired girl I've been obsessed (A/N: I don't know if "obsessed" is the right word) with. I felt a tint of pink go on my face. I snapped back into reality.

"I-It's okay. Sorry I didn't notice you, I was just reading my book." I assured her.

"Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're Zeref Dragneel!" Mavis exclaimed. I was completely shocked.

"Y-y-you know my n-name?" I stutter. How? She nods.

"I know everyone's names! Even in the middle school! There's Wendy, Romeo, Chelia…" She went on and on with names. "But I've never actually got the chance to meet you," She explained. "Here, let me give you a hand." She held out her hand to help me out of the ditch. I grabbed it and climbed out.

"T-Thanks. And I'm sure this really isn't a shocker but, you're Mavis Vermillion." I stated. She nodded.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's be friends, Zeref! I think we'll get along just fine," She said. I was shocked by the matter. She wanted to be friends with me? No one ever wanted to be friends with me!

"S-sure! Let's be friends, Mavis!" I replied. Her smile was so warm. I tried to do the same, but it ended up as one of my trademark soft and distant smiles.

"So, Zeref's a funny name!"

"O-Oi! It's not like Mavis is usual too!"

"Calm down, it was just a joke." We both laughed on and on. Maybe… this really could work out.

Time Skip, Half an hour later. Dragneel Residence.

I got back from the forest a little while later. I ran up to my room and plopped myself onto my bed. I'm sure Natsu was doing the same thing in the other room.

"Mavis Vermillion," I let the name go through my mouth.

"What about Mavis Vermillion?" Natsu asked. Wait… Natsu?!

"Natsu, how did you get in here?!" I yelled. He pointed his thumb to the doorknob, which was conveniently burnt to smithereens.

"So, what about Mavis Vermillion? Do you like her? I bet you like her!" He went on and on about it. I guess that's just my little brother.

 _ **Chapter 1 is done! I hoped you liked it! Here, let me explain the changes I made to this alternate universe in comparison to the main one.**_

 _ **Change 1. Natsu was supposed to be 5 right before he died.**_

 _ **Change 2. I adapted this story to be in High school, so Zeref is in 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade along with Mavis, and Natsu is in 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade with the others.**_

 _ **Change 3: According to Fairy Tail Zero, Mavis was supposed to meet Zeref in the woods and he was supposed to teach her dark magic to defeat a dark guild.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I finished! Haha! People doubted me but I finished! Alright, without further or do, this will be a bunch of fluff that you guys will like. This'll last until chapter 5's epilogue, so this won't be a long story, but if you want another high school fanfic, than put it on the new Request Board! And now ladies and fairymen, onto the show.**_

It was the end of my 2nd period, Magic Referral. This class basically familiarizes students with the different kinds of magic, and sometimes even teaches us. I walked out of the door of the classroom, revealing hundreds of lockers with hundreds of students running toward them. I walk to my locker, knowing they're idiots for actually thinking you need to rush, avoiding all people… except for one.

"Hey Zeref!" Mavis greeted. Her beautifully cheerful voice ringed through my ears. I turned around to greet her.

"Hey Mavis,"

"So, I was wondering, do you have any time today?" She asked pleasantly. I nodded, putting in the combination on the lock. "Then maybe I could come over to your house later today!" She invited herself. I nearly dropped the opened lock in surprise.

"Mavis, do you even know where I live?!" I asked as polite as possible. She nodded.

"When Natsu wanted to ask out Lucy, he came to me for advice, so I came over to your house!" Oh yeah, I remember that! I always wondered where he got the courage to ask out Lucy.

"I guess it's alright if you know that much, but don't blame me if my parents go all 'zeref's finally got a girl' on you." I sighed, closing the locker.

"That wouldn't be too bad…" I heard her mumble.

"W-what?" She came out to reality. Her face went red.

"N-nothing! I'll just…see you after school!" She stormed off to her locker. What was that about! Crap! I need to get to class! I quickly got into the room before the bell rang. I was relieved. After settling down, I felt that I couldn't stop thinking of one person…and that was Mavis.

Time Skip, Dragneel Residence, 4:30 PM

I walked home after class. The wooded forest shielded me from the sun, giving me a clear path home. Once I opened the door, I immediately ran upstairs to my room, and slammed the door shut. My mom was home for once, but I didn't have time to greet her. I plopped myself onto the bed, and shut my eyes. A smile streamed over my face. Yes! Mavis is coming over! Wait a minute, MAVIS is coming over HERE. Oh crap! I don't have anything to do and I don't even know what to say to her! I was sweating so much I could probably make a pool. Oh, I know! If anyone knows anything about this it's Natsu! I opened my door and run down the hall to his room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He eventually asked.

"It's Zeref." I answered. "I need help with something." The door flung open a few seconds later with a grinning Natsu.

"Hey Zeref! What's up?" He asked. I looked in his room to find a blonde girl sitting down on one of the chairs near his desk.

"L-Lucy?" I stumbled.

"H-hello Zeref-kun," She greeted shyly. Me and her don't usually talk, mostly just a fast friends kind of thing.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I whispered in Natsu's ear. He shook his head and mouthed "you're cool".

"So, what did you need help with?"

"Well, I actually think Lucy may be able to help me as well, if that's okay."

"Glad to help!" She replied.

"Alright. So, Mavis Vermillion, is coming here any minute." They all looked shocked. C'mon, was it really that hard to picture me with a girl?

"Ah! I get it! You don't know what to do." Natsu said teasingly. I nodded. "We can help!" He shouted enthusiastically. My face lit up as Lucy nodded.

"Let's see, Mavis is a playful and 'happy go lucky' kind of girl. So, the carnival would fit her perfectly!" She examined. Oh yeah, the carnival opened last Saturday. Just then, the we all heard a knock on the main door. We heard the door open.

"Ah! You must be Zeref's friend! Welcome!" My mom greeted. "Let me go get him. Hey Zeref! Your friend is here! And I've got to say, she's very pretty!" She called. I facepalmed myself. I looked at Natsu and Lucy. They both nodded. I walked out of the doorway and down the hall to greet Mavis. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a nice flower hat upon her head. I almost fell off the railing. She was… beautiful. I hid a smile.

"Hello Zeref," She greeted very innocently.

"H-Hey." I managed to spit out, walking down the stairs. My mom left the two of us alone at the doorway.

"So, do you have plans?" She asked, still maintaining an unusually calm nature.

"Well, yeah. I was hoping we could go to that new carnival and-." That's when she got back to her easily excitable nature. She pretty much jumped with joy.

"Yes! I've always wanted to go there, especially with a friend!" I was completely relieved. Why am I so uptight when I see her? I really am going to have to pay Natsu for helping me. And Lucy for that matter.

"C-cool, so, let's go!" I was still petrified by her dress and hat, she was almost like a flower. She nodded and we walked off to the carnival.

About a half an hour later, we were there, and it was fairly empty. The rides were bustling as we heard screams on the roller coaster. Mavis' eyes lit up like she just saw 5,000,000 jewel right in front of her.

"Wooooooooow!" She excitedly squealed. She wanted to go on every ride and eat every piece of food there was here. She looked at me for approval. I smiled and nodded. If her smile turned any bigger, I was sure it would jump off her face. She tugged me into the middle of the carnival.

"Slow down Mavis! We have loads of time!" I assured her, chuckling at her excitement. She was just like a five year old Natsu. It was kind of cute. She nodded and slowed down.

"Let's go on that one first!" She pointed at a large coaster at the corner of the area. She squeezed my hand and we went off. The ride was completely exhilarating, almost taking my breath away. "That was fun!"

"Yeah!" I nodded, walking off the railing. We went on a few more rides before we were both exhausted…and hungry. We stopped at one of the concession stands to take a breather. "So, what do you want to eat?" I asked her, reaching for my wallet.

"Oh, it's fine, I can pay." She offered. I shook my head.

"It's fine. So what do you want?" She smiled softly. I saw a tint of pink on her face.

"A hotdog's fine." She answered. I nodded and paid the man. Once we got the hot dogs, we both settled down on a bench. "Mmm. I can't remember the last time I've been to a carnival." She exclaimed. I smiled softly. There was a huge breeze suddenly that took us both by surprise. Mavis' hat went flying. "Oh no! My hat! Ah well, it wasn't that much money, around 500J." She sighed. I wasn't just going to take that. I sat up and started running for the hat.

"I'll be back soon with your hat Mavis!" I exclaimed. I did want to impress her…just a little.

~TIME SKIP 1 HR. LATER~

Mavis POV:

I saw Zeref on the horizon, holding an item in his hand very high. He finally got here, sweating all over, my hat in his hand.

"H-Here's y-your hat," He panted. He's obviously been running for a while.

"Thank you, Zeref." I thanked him, bowing politely. He plopped himself next to me once again, exhausted, or- more- exhausted. Once he was dry from all the sweat and had his breath back, I decided to ask him a question that would turn me 50 shades of red. "Zeref, have you ever had a…girlfriend?" He looked at me strangely, then blushed a little, and finally answered.

"No, why?"

"In that case, close your eyes!"

"W-what?"

"Just do it!" I stared at him. Finally obeying, he closed his eyes, awaiting what I had in store for him. It was a little funny, seeing him so helpless. I quickly came up to his face and pressed my lips against his. He was in shock. I eventually stopped to breathe. He opened his eyes, still in shock. "Well, I could be your first." I offered.

"M-Mavis…" He said my name under his breath. He then did the same thing I did to him, and kissed me straight on the lips. I enjoyed every second of it. Thanks Zeref. For making me whole.

 _ **So, how was it? Fluff galore and a monster of a chapter. 1,500 words. Yipee! Any who, the last few chapters are going to be really sad, I'm warning you right now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry this has been on Hiatus for so long. I don't know, I've just had a lot of crap to do in the past few weeks. Anyways, here comes the end of the plot, and the interesting part of the story. So, onto this long awaited show!**_

1 week after the (insert whatever the heck you want to call what happened in last chapter.). A.K.A Natsu's birthday.

(Zeref POV)

I felt myself slowly wake up to my dismay. I tried to rollover on my bed to fall back asleep, but to no use. Crap…why'd I wake up so early again? It's only 7:30 and it's a Saturday. Eventually giving up on going back to bed, I put a shirt on, brushed my teeth, then went downstairs and relaxed on the couch. Once I got comfortable, I tried to think of what the plans for today were. I'm pretty sure I'm forgetting something incredibly important. Like, life changing important. I kept trying to think of it until I heard a small knock on the door. I ignored it at first, thinking I was hearing things, then there was a huge knock that almost shook the entire house.

"Who the hell…" I started, getting up off the couch and unlocking the door. When I opened it, I saw the owners of the sounds. It was Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Romeo, and Mavis and Lucy at the door. I just stared at them in disbelief that they were actually here at 7:30 in the morning (A/N: I actually wake up at 5 in the morning, so...).

"Hey." Gajeel put simply.

"Um…just one question. Why are you guys at my house at 7:30 in the morning?" I asked as polite as possible. There was a huge silence, than they all broke out in laughter. "What?"

"Y-you forgot?! It's Natsu's birthday, Zeref! You planned for all of us to surprise him!" Mavis laughed, wiping a few tears from her eyes. Oh crap, I forgot Natsu's birthday.

"Oh, s-sorry guys…here, come on in…" I invited with a nervous smile. They all walked in as quietly as they could, looking around the house. I felt a small hand touch my shoulder softly. I turned around to see Mavis with oddly unkempt hair. She gave me a tired smile as I did the same. "Morning, Mavis."

"Morning, Zeref." She said with as much exuberance that someone that just woke up could have. The 8 of us walked up the steps to Natsu's room, seeing the sign he hung up when he was 5. It had a really bad drawing of a dragon and read "Natsu's room! Keep out or get eaten!". I chuckled at the nostalgic sign., then opened the door slowly. There was the sleeping Natsu, almost hanging on the side of the bed with drool going down his mouth.

"Eh…Flame brain drool…" Gray said disgusted.

"So, what now?" Gajeel asked, also staring at Natsu's drool.

"Well, who wants to do the honors of waking him?" I asked. Everyone looked at someone else, then everyone just looked at Lucy. Seeing this, she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it."

"Why are we sending bunny girl? Why don't I just beat him awake?" Gajeel offered. Lucy flicked him in the head.

"Because it's his birthday, idiot." She sneered, walking towards Natsu. She rubbed his pink hair a bit, then whispered something in his ear. A few seconds later he twisted himself a bit, then woke up.

"W-what?" He asked, rubbing his eyes a bit. Lucy walked back to the others.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU!" We all yelled. There was a soft and tired smile on him, looking at the 9 of us. I walked up to Lucy.

"What did you say to him?" I asked. She whispered the answer in my ear.

"I told him Gray wanted to start a fight." She smirked at me. I guess I should keep that trick in mind. I walked downstairs without the others to try and get Natsu's breakfast feast ready. I walked downstairs to see Mavis already working to heat up the bacon, ham, etc. She smiled at me once again.

"Thanks, Mavis." I said, she just kept grinning.

"YAHOO! FOOD!" I heard Natsu yell from upstairs. I'm sure Lucy mentioned "feast" and he became instantly energized. He ran down the stairs and started eating the first plate of bacon.

"We're not getting breakfast, are we?" Mavis asked, giving a nervous smile to Natsu.

"Maybe the bone…" I answered. Just then, Natsu ate the entire ham, bone and all. "Nevermind."

After Natsu ate everything in the fridge, we all set out to the park for a fun, outdoors day, where Natsu can go wild for once. And by wild I mean kick Gray into a tree for no reason. Yeah, it was good seeing Natsu have fun on his birthday. Plus, I got to hang out with Mavis, so it was a win-win. Mavis and I sat down on the small picnic table seeing Natsu and the others play around, and Wendy sleeping on Romeo.

"Hey, Zeref? I'm gonna get some ice cream. I'll be right back." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"You want me to come?" I offered as she got up. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She said walking away. I continued to look at Natsu and the others playing around and occasionally fighting. By this point everyone in the park slowly backed away from us. Natsu didn't seem to mind. Everything was going perfectly. It was a sunny day, the guys were having fun, and everything was just…perfect. Who knew that could change drastically?

Suddenly, everyone heard a huge familiar scream coming from another side of the park. I looked at Natsu as he nodded. We both knew who's voice that was. Mavis.

(Other side of the Park, Mavis POV)

I walked down the sidewalk with the two ice creams in my hand with a small smile on my face. I looked around the park. There was no one near me. I guess I can thank Natsu for that. Just then, I felt something behind me. Something disturbing. I decided to ignore it and keep walking. Then a hand went over my mouth. I screamed at the top of my lungs right before, then the person trapped me in a death grip.

"We've got a pretty one…" The person sang. I stared at his hand in fear. Zeref….

(Back to the others…Zeref POV)

Me and Natsu kept running through the park at top speed. Crap…where are you Mavis?

"What could've happened, Zeref?!" Natsu asked in worry.

"Well, there have been a few gangs forming around Magnolia…but it's unlikely they would come to a public park. Though it would be the best place kidnap a little girl…" I said, hanging my head down.

"We'll find her." Natsu assured me. I nodded as we ran even faster.

We heard the scream once again , seemingly very near. We took a right then found Mavis being tackled to the ground by 6 gang members with an odd sign. I immediately recognized it. "Tartarous" (I'm sorry, but I loved that arc. I'm sure everyone else did as well.). Mavis eyes turned from fright to relief in a few seconds. The other 5 people that weren't holding Mavis charged towards us with pipes.

"Man, it's been a while since we fought together." Natsu smirked, putting his fists up. I chuckled a little, then did the same.

(Mavis POV)

Zeref and Natsu started to fight the other gang members. Crap…if I could just get out from under this guy, than maybe I could help. I tried to struggle out of his grip but no avail. I looked at my surroundings. The only thing in the area was a nice wooded place circling a deep lake. Nothing I can use. Man, I'm useless. There's no use. Zeref continued to fight the gang, but he seems to be struggling.

"Hey, Natsu! I can handle these guys, just go get Mavis!" He ordered. Natsu nodded, punching his way out. Once he got to me, he quickly beat the guy holding me to his surprise, and made sure I was okay. I nodded in response, than looked at Zeref, who was extremely injured, but managed to beat the other gang members. I ran over to him.

"Z-Zeref! Are you…" He flashed a grin at me.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry your birthday turned out like this Natsu…" He apologized. Natsu just smiled back at him. But then something happened that no one expected. The man Natsu beat wasn't knocked out. He grabbed a pipe and hit him in the head. Then, Natsu tumbled down the wooded area, eventually falling into the lake. Zeref stared at what just happened. Than everything processed through his brain.

"NATSU!"

 _ **Shout out to Ava Caroline Maxwell! Who creates incredible Fairy Tail stories! Anyways, please check out my original story "Akuda" or any of my other stories! Alright, till next week!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ah, man. This'll be the last full chapter of this story. After this, I'll make a short epilogue as a fifth chapter. Anyways, here we go for a new chapter of this story. Onto the show!**_

"NATSU!" I yelled for my brother as he fell into the lake. I only have one reaction to this whole mess. And that reaction is to save Natsu. I quickly ran through the wooded path all the way down to the lake, and scanned the surface carefully. All I could see was the murky water covering anything resembling a body. I've got no choice then. I dived into the water, searching for anything that looked like a fifteen year old's body. I delved deeper into the lake, thinking his body must have sunk somewhere near the bottom. I felt the air in my lungs slowly disappear, and the pressure in my ears grew more and more as I swam deeper. But I didn't care. When you try to save your brother from drowning, the only thing you can think about is seeing his grin again. You don't care about what happens next, there's never any calculating, just the memory of his grin.

There was nothing. Not a thing. I couldn't find any part of his body anywhere. Until one moment, there was a resemblance of an arm. I quickly grabbed it as I raced to the surface with my remaining strength and breath. I'm…going to see his grin again. Everyone's going to see his grin again! I thought, moving toward the light. Once I got to the surface with Natsu, Mavis pulled my weak body up as quick as she could. I saw everyone staring at me and Natsu. I then twisted myself out of Mavis's soft hands and put my arms on Natsu's shoulders. His eyes were completely blank, and his mouth wide open. Shit…he wasn't looking to good. I felt his pulse. To my surprise, there wasn't one. I kept checking again and again but I couldn't find even a trace of his pulse. I rapidly put my fingers all over his body to find any signs of life…but it was no use. I felt a hand on my back. It was Gray's.

"Zeref-kun, he was dead before he went into the water." He said with tears in his eyes. "A pipe to the head could easily kill someone…" No…I stared at Natsu with wide eyes. Everything was silent.

"Somebody do CPR." I said. They all stared at me with shock, but I didn't care.

"Zeref-kun…" I cut Lucy off.

"SOMEBODY DO CPR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They all took a step back as Lucy started sobbing. "DON'T YOU HEAR ME?! WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM, HE ISN'T DEAD! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" I screamed once more, tears falling down. "HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! I WON'T LET HIM DIE!" I stopped for a moment. I saw Mavis, sobbing along with Lucy as the boys looked away. I was breathing heavily, and the tears couldn't stop. I went back to Natsu's body and put my hands on his chest. I pushed on it once. No answer. Another time. No answer. God dammit… "He can't die…he's my little brother…" I said quietly. I then looked behind me. Past the others and past the trees, there was the remaining gang member. His pupils shrunk and his jaw was wide open. He was just a kid, having fun with other kids. And his fun just killed someone. I quickly ran up the path and punched him straight in the face, making him go flying. I ran after his body, now with a bloody nose, and punched him once more. And again. And again. I could tell I was slowly killing him with every punch but I didn't care. He's why Natsu's dead. My little brother…

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD! YOU WENT AND KILLED HIM! AND FOR WHAT?! SOME FUN?!" I screamed into his ear, pulling my arm in for another punch. Right when I was about to punch him once more, I felt two small hands grab mine. "M-Mavis…" I murmured, seeing her struggling to grab my face. I looked around me to see the others, also crying or staring at me with wide eyes. I couldn't take this. Not anymore. I ran away from it all. Natsu, Mavis, the others. I just ran away with them all watching.

(One day later, Natsu Dragneel's Funeral) 

Rain, classic rain. It had to rain on my brother's funeral. I stood alone at the other side of the coffin, just staring down at it. I guess, the only thing I can think of…is what now? My little brother was the world to me, and there's nothing that could replace him. Just seeing that coffin is slowly killing me. I didn't listen to any words anyone had to say, just held my head down. It was the same now. It didn't seem like anything changed. Even at my brother's funeral, I wasn't noticed at all. Just a shadow. But at this point…who's shadow am I? I was Natsu's shadow, even if I was older than him. And at this point…I was dead, along with Natsu.

"Will Zeref Dragneel say some words?" The pastor asked. I hesitated for a moment, then nodded. I made my way up to the plate. I took a deep breath.

"What's there to say? He was my little brother. He was…easily excitable, strong physically and mentally, though still an idiot. He was my little brother…and I couldn't save him. Even on his birthday…I couldn't save him. I-I…don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for that…or him for leaving." I was almost crying by this point, so I stepped off the plate quietly.

After the funeral, everyone, including me, began leaving. I started to walk away, seeing the school right beside me (A/N: School beside a funeral service. Wow, that's a disaster waiting to happen.). But, there was someone unusual under a tree there. A little girl, probably not over the age of 5. What's she doing at the school? I decided to go investigate, walking swiftly to the school. Apparently the girl was expecting me, signaling to come forward. Once I got to the girl, she gave me a pack of papers, almost looking like a recipe. I looked for the girl, only to see she ran away. Then I looked at the papers. The first page had 3 words, 3 words that would change my life forever.

'Study of Revival'. I looked at the three words in shock. Revival?! Wait…if this is real…Natsu! I could bring him back! Tears fell down to the paper as I put on a soft smile. I looked around the area to find Mavis nearby. I put my head down and started running towards her.

"Z-Zeref-" She started. I cut her off with a surprising hug. I felt her smile a bit before hugging me back.

"I-I can bring h-him back." I said. Her face turned to shock once more.

"W-what?" She asked.

"I…somewhere in the world, there's revival magic…I can bring Natsu back, if I can learn it…" I explained softly.

"You can bring him back?" She asked. I nodded.

"Then go. Go find it. Leave everything else behind…and go find it." She ordered. I let go of the hug to stare at her. She gave me a quick smile that I could tell was fake.

"I'll bring him back…"

(3 years later, Zeref's leave from Magnolia.) 

"So, you're finally leaving, huh?" Mavis asked, growing only a small amount after three years. I nodded with a smile, watching the train arrive.

"Somewhere called 'Tenrou Island'. It's supposed to have odd qualities that could be caused by different unknown types of magic." I explained. She smiled a little as it slowly turned to a frown. Seeing this, I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back. Promise." She looked up at me with another smile as she kissed me quickly. I hopped on to the train and held up my hand. "I'll be back in a few months. See ya!"

"Alright, goodbye…Zeref." Mavis yelled to me. I smiled at her as I sat in one of the chairs. Who knew…I wouldn't see Magnolia again for 400 years…

 _ **That's it! The last full chapter! Look out for the epilogue coming soon!**_


	5. Epilogue: These and Those

_**Finally! It's the epilogue! Excuse any lousy editing, I'm super tired for some reason.**_

Zeref sat at the edge of a narrow cliff, looking at a few flowers that died around him with a frown. He chose to ignore the plants and look out to the scenery of Tenrou Island. His frown turned to a warm smile as he knew he wasn't alone. A small female ghost wandered around and hid behind a tree to watch the boy.

"I know you're there, Mavis." The boy said, which made the ghost named Mavis Vermillion jump. "Yes, I also know your concern. I was able to save him finally. After 400 years of hard work…I got my little brother back…" He continued softly.

'Where?' The ghost asked, though her voice wasn't audible.

"Where? He's living with a dragon now calling himself Igneel. But he'll disappear in about a year or two." Zeref informed her.

'So…what happens next?'

"You don't have the need to know what happens next…nor do I feel like telling you." The girl's eyes widened in shock. To her, the boy she knew 400 years ago was gone…even though he was right in front of her. "All you have to know, is in the upcoming war, we will be on opposite sides. Different teams. Different morals. Different beliefs." The ghost didn't move for a few moments, her mind going blank as the words came out of Zeref's mouth. She did the only thing she could think to do. The ghost ran up to the boy and put her arms around him. Though it would make no use…for she was a ghost. And people cannot feel a ghost's love. "But maybe…we can be friends again, after it's all over. Like in those days. (A/N: My god! Why the hell didn't I name it "Those Days"?! Ah man, I'm such an idiot!)." Tears streamed down the black wizard's face holding on to Mavis's non-existent hand till the end.

(X782, A Hargeon Cafeteria.)

Natsu continued to eat the food that the blond he just met gave him, bones and shells flying everywhere.

"CHOMP! Thanksh for da food lady!" Natsu thanked, his mouth full of different meats and cheese.

"Um…no problem…you guys helped me so…" She assured them, nervously trying to dodge yet another flying apple core.

"So, whatsh your name?" The pink headed boy asked, still not looking down from his food.

"Aye." The blue cat agreed (A/N: Only Happy would agree with a question.).

"Oh, my name's Lucy." She introduced herself. Natsu stopped for a moment. Lucy? Why does that name sound familiar? I can't quiet put my finger on it…she is kind of cute…but why does her name remind me of someone else? And who is it? It's almost like…another life…

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **The end of a very fun story. Thank you for reading you guys, and please put your opinions and comments for the story in the reviews. I respect all reviews, so go ahead! Till next time!**_


End file.
